A taste of strawberry (Sequal to A taste of cherry)
by maru84
Summary: How is Inuyasha handling being a father to twins? What happens when Sesshomaru finds out? What surprise is in store for Inuyasha when he decided to try out a taste of strawberry?
1. Enter Sesshomaru

It had been four months since Izayoi and Taisho had been born. Inuyasha couldn't be happier. He had the mate and family he'd always wanted. Even though the twins were only four months old, they were very smart and strong. They could both crawl and sit up. Taisho loved to pick on his sister and they both loved to pull on Inuyasha's ears.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat under a shade tree one day and watched the twins playing in the grass. Kagome giggled when a butterfly landed on Izayoi's nose. She wiggled her nose and sneezed. Taisho looked at her when she accidently bumped him. She giggled as he just stared at her before pushing her over.

"Taisho!" Kagome yelled. He looked over at her and smiled.

"You don't hit or push girls!" She yelled. He looked down at the ground as his little puppy ears drooped. Just then Izayoi sat back up and bopped him in the head.

"Izayoi!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Leave them be Kagome. They're fine. They ain't even bawlin."

Kagome glared at him. "I blame you for this you know! They see you being mean to Shippo all the time and now they're copying you!"

"Relax babe. This is normal play for inu pups. Now come here." He smirked before pulling her into his arms in a sweet gentle kiss. They were brought out of their kiss when they felt two giggling pups hop in their laps.

Inuyasha looked at them and laughed. "Well I see someone else wants attention too huh?" They giggled as he began tickling them.

Kagome smiled. She loved watching him playing with their pups. She still couldn't beleive how fast they were growing up. Inuyasha had explained to her that because they were hanyou, they'd grow faster than a human child. He'd told her that by the time they were a year old they'd look and act like they were three. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Inuyasha stiffen. He jumped up and pulled out his sword and began growling.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru's coming." He growled. Taisho and Izayoi just looked back and forth at their parents quietly. They knew something was wrong when their father started growling. Just then they saw a man who looked a lot like their father step into the clearing.

"What the hell do you want bastard?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Watch your mouth. There are pups around. Put your sword away Inuyasha, I'm not here to fight."

"Then what do you want?"

"I came to see if the rumors were true and I can see that they are."

"What rumors?" Inuyasha asked.

"That you'd taken a mate and had pups."

Nobody had noticed that the twins had quietly crawled over to Sesshomaru. He looked down and raised a brow when he felt a tug at his pant legs. He looked into two pairs of curious golden eyes and smiled. Inuyasha watched with fear in his eyes as Sesshomaru knelt down to their level.

"You'd better not hurt them." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru snorted. "Why would I harm my own neice and nephew?"

"Huh? But I thought you hated hanyou's?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Now why would I hate them when my own child will be a hanyou?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You're with a human?"

Sesshomaru shrugged."Rin is eighteen now so I took her as my mate."

"Wow. Who would have thought that my human hating brother would actually mate one."

"People change Inuyasha." He said. During their conversation, the pups were checking out this new person who looked and smelled similar to their father. Izayoi touched the moon and stripes on his face in awe. Taisho was giggling as he busied himself with playing with the boa that rested on his shoulder.

He smiled. "They're beautiful pups. What are their names?"

Kagome smiled. "We named her Izayoi after Inuyasha's mother and we named him Taisho after your father."

"They are good names and they suit them well."

"Thanks." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smiled at the twins. "I have something for your pups. It is customary for the alpha of the pack to bestow gifts to any pups born within the pack. If father were still alive it would be his duty." He said as he grabbed something from a hidden pocket in his haori. He placed a necklace on both of them. They both had crescent moons but they were different in color. Izayoi's had pink diamonds while Taisho's had blue diamonds. Pleased with their new 'toy', they gave their uncle a hug and licked his chin.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you like them pups." He said as they sat back on the ground inspecting their necklaces.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"You're welcome. Just so you know, those are not just ordinary necklaces. I infused them with some of my youki. If they are ever lost or in danger a barrier will surround them until you or I can find them."

"Thank you Sesshomaru! That was very thoughtful, wasn't it Inuyasha?"

"Keh. Who gives a damn! I don't need that assholes help protecting my family!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! Sit! You don't talk like that around kids!" Kagome yelled. When the twins saw their father slam into the ground they crawled over to him.

Taisho smiled. "Sit!" He said pointing to Inuyasha.

"Sit!" Izayoi said giggling as she pulled on his ears.

"They just said their first word!" Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha moaned. "It figures that their first word would be the one I hate the most."

Sesshomaru laughed. "Well I need to be going. I don't want to leave Rin alone for too long."

"Ok. Wave bye to uncle Sesshomaru." Kagome said. Taisho and Izayoi smiled and waved goodbye.

"Well that was...interresting." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad he's changing. Maybe now you two can be the brothers you should be and not mortal enemies."

"Keh. No thanks. I don't wanna hang around that bastard."

Kagome glared. "Sit! I told you not to talk like that around the pups!"

Taisho and Izayoi giggled. "Sit!" They said pointing at him.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at them. "You know as much as I hate that word, it actually sounds cute when you two say it." He said. Izayoi and Taisho were happy that they'd pleased their father. The rest of the day they kept pointing at him and saying sit.

That night as Kagome was getting Taisho ready for bed, he kept showing her his necklace that he'd become fond of in the short amount of time he'd had it.

Kagome smiled. "Yes I see. It's very pretty. It was very nice for uncle Sesshomaru to give that to you."

Taisho smiled. "Unca Sissy." He said.

Kagome squeeled and hugged him. "Inuyasha! Come here!"

He came in the room with Izayoi. "What?"

"Listen to this! Taisho, tell daddy who gave you that pretty necklace."

Taisho smiled. "Unca Sissy!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Sissy? Oh that's hilarious! Wait until Sesshomaru hears his nephew callin him Sissy!"

Kagome glared. "Shut up! He can't say Sesshomaru yet! He's just now learning to talk!"

"It's still funny though."

Izayoi decided that she'd been ignored long enough and showed Inuyasha her necklace. "Unca Sisso!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, Sisso gave it to you." She clapped her hands and hugged him before licking his cheek.

He chuckled. "I love you too pup."

After they put the kids to bed they headed to bed themselves. They were woke up the next morning to crying. When they got to the pup's room, they saw Izayoi crying and Taisho was rubbing his head.

"What's wrong Izayoi?" Kagome asked hugging her.

Izayoi pointed to her brother. "Sho."

"What did Taisho do?" Kagome asked. Izayoi showed Kagome her favorite doll. It had chew marks all over it.

Kagome sighed. "Taisho, did you do this?"

He pointed to Izayoi. "Iza hit!" He said rubbing his head.

"Izayoi, you don't hit people. As for you Taisho, stay out of your sisters things. If your teeth hurt and you need something to chew on you need to tell me or daddy."

"Tee huwt." He said.

"Your teeth hurt?" She asked. He nodded.

"Here pup." Inuyasha said handing him a strip of leather. As soon as it was in his tiny hands he began chewing it.

"Leather?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's what my mom gave me when I went through this stage. My old man kinda got tired of me chewin his shoes up." He said smiling. Just then he felt a tug on his pants. When he saw Izayoi standing there with her doll, he smiled.

"What's wrong pup?" He asked.

She held up her doll. "Boo boo." She said showing him the chew marks.

"How about I take you to get a new one?" He asked. He laughed when she clapped her hands.

"Sho go?" Izayoi asked.

"We'll all go." He said as he lifted them both into his arms. Kagome giggled as they started to pull on his ears. When they got to town he sent Kagome with the pups to the toy shop.

"Where are you going?"

Inuyasha smiled. "I gotta go get somethin real quick."

"Ok." She said as she started to look around the shop with the pups. Kagome was paying for her things when Inuyasha came in.

"So what did ya get?" He asked. Izayoi got a teddy bear and Taisho had a little red ball.

Inuyasha smiled sadly. "I used to have a red ball just like that when I was a pup. It was the first thing my father ever gave me."

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome said. She felt bad for him. She knew he didn't have too many memories of his father and that he missed him dearly.

"Don't worry about it babe. As long as I got you and the pups I'm happy." He said kissing her cheek. When they got back home Inuyasha handed Kagome a package.

"What's this?"

He smiled. "It's for you. Open it." He watched as she opened it and smiled.

"My own robe of the fire rat! Thank you Inuyasha!"

"Well what are ya waitin for? Try it on." He said. He smiled when she put it on. "It looks good on ya babe. Now since you're wearin my colors everyone will know that you are mine." He said before kissing her.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Said a voice that Inuyasha did not want to hear.

"What do you want Sesshomaru? You were just here yesterday!" Inuyasha growled.

"Unca! Unca!" The twins squeeled as they crawled over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I see that they are learning to talk a lot quicker than most pups."

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah they are. They're even learning to say your name."

"Are they now?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Why don't you guys tell him. What's his name pups?"

"Unca Sisso!" Izayoi said.

"Unca Sissy!" Taisho said.

Sesshomaru lifted his brow when Inuyasha laughed. "I don't know why you're laughing. At least they don't tell me to sit." Sesshomaru said smirking.

Inuyasha growled. "What do you want?"

"I'd like for you and your family to come to the castle. I'd like to have a small celebration in honor of your pups."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Inuyasha asked in suspicion.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm trying to make amends for my mistakes. I missed out on my little brother's childhood. Please don't make me miss out on my neice and nephew's." He pleaded. Inuyasha was shocked. In all his life he'd never heard Sesshomaru beg. That's when he knew that Sesshomaru was serious.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Thank you brother." He paused and looked at Kagome. "That's not the only reason I'm here though."

"Well what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need to do something but I need for you BOTH to remain calm."

"Ok." They said.

Kagome gasped when Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. Her eyes widened when he kissed her softly. Just when she began to respond, a metallic taste entered her mouth. When he pulled away she saw blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Uh...wh-what was that for?" Kagome asked blushing.

"What gives Sesshomaru! She's MY mate! Why'd you kiss her?" Inuyasha growled as his eyes flickered red.

"Relax Inuyasha. You shall see in a moment." Right after he said that, Kagome began to feel strange.

"I feel weird. I'm all tingly. What's happening?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "You're transforming."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Since I gave you some of my blood, you'll turn into a hanyou. It wouldn't have worked if Inuyasha did it because he's a half demon." He said smiling. A few seconds later, Inuyasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes and gasped.

"K-Kagome, you're beautiful." Inuyasha whispered.

"Wh-what do I look like?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Take a look." He said as he held out a handheld mirror. When she looked into the mirror she gasped. Her blue eyes now had flecks of gold. Her hair now had streaks of white and on top of her head rested two black puppy ears. She smiled as she threw her arms around Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" She said.

He chuckled and hugged her back. "You're very welcome Kagome. Now gather your things and I'll take us back to the castle."

"Ok."

"Unca Sisso!" Izayoi said as she crawled over to him.

"What is it pup?"

"Pway me?" She asked tilting her head.

"You wish for this Sesshomaru to play with you?"

She nodded. "Pway Sho. Pway Sho ball!" She said pointing to Taisho who was holding his ball out.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I'll play ball with you and Taisho." The twins clapped their hands when he sat down with them and rolled the ball back and forth.

"Hey guys! How come you're playing with your uncle and not me?" Inuyasha asked smiling.

Taisho smiled. "Da pway!" He said throwing the ball at him. He threw the ball so hard that it hit Inuyasha in the head and knocked him over.

"Ow! Damn Taisho! That's one hell of an arm you got there." Inuyasha said sitting up and rubbing his head.

Taisho giggled. "Da sit!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah you made me sit."

"It's too bad you can't make him sit all the time like your mother can." Sesshomaru said smirking.

"Aw shut it Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go pups." Inuyasha said picking them up.

"Uh uh! Wan unca!" Taisho said trying to wriggle out of his father's arms.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I'll carry him." He said as he took Taisho from him. He laughed when Taisho licked his cheek. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at the attention Sesshomaru was giving Taisho. When they got to the castle it was late so Sesshomaru showed them to their rooms. He put the twins in his and Inuyasha's old nursery. Kagome and Inuyasha's room was right next to Sesshomaru's.

"I'm glad that Sesshomaru has changed. It's good to see him happy. He's so good with the pups. I can tell he's going to be a good dad." Kagome said as her and Inuyasha got into bed.

"I guess so. It's kinda weird seein him nice but I'll get used to it."

"Yeah you're right." Kagome said as he pulled her into his arms.

"We better get to sleep. It's hard tellin what he's got planned for tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight Inuyasha. I love you."

"I love you too babe." He said before giving her a quick kiss.


	2. A taste of strawberry

The next morning they were woke up by two hyper pups who were giggling and laughing. Somehow they had managed to climb out of their beds and crawled into their parent's room.

"Hey there pups. How did you two trouble makers get in here?" Inuyasha asked smiling.

Taisho smiled. "Secet."

Inuyasha smirked. "Oh it's a secret eh?" Taisho nodded. Just then Izayoi squeeled.

"Sho! Foggy come!" She said.

Taisho scrunched up his nose. "Ucky foggy!" He said.

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled as Taisho and Izayoi crawled out of their room to hide from Jaken. Sesshomaru had put Jaken in charge of looking after them and they instantly took a disliking to him.

"Well we'd better get up before they cause too much trouble." Inuyasha said. Just then they heard a loud crash.

Kagome sighed. "You spoke too soon." She said as she followed Inuyasha out of their room. When they walked down the hall and rounded the corner they both laughed at what they saw. Taisho had Jaken's staff and was chewing on it. Izayoi had taken his hat and was trying to keep it from him.

"Give me back my stuff you worthless half breeds!" When Inuyasha heard what Jaken said he began growling. He stomped over to Jaken and punched him in the face.

"Don't you EVER call my pups that again or I promise you'll regret it."

Izayoi giggled. "Da hit foggy!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Come on guys. Let's go have breakfast." When they got downstairs they saw Rin. When she saw the twins she squeeled and ran over to them.

"Oh they are so adorable! I hope our pup has these cute puppy ears!" She said rubbing her round stomache.

Kagome smiled. "When are you due?"

"In about a month. I can't wait! Sesshomaru is so excited! You should see the way he fusses over me."

Kagome giggled. "I can imagine. Inuyasha was the same way." Just then Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Unca! Unca!" The twins yelled as they crawled over to him. He smiled and picked them up.

"Good morning pups. Are you hungry?"

"Hungwy! Hungwy!" They both chanted.

He laughed. "Well let's get you fed before you starve then." He said as he carried them to their places. Just as he sat them down Taisho looked at him and smiled.

"Unca, me and Iza ha-beed." He said proudly. Sesshomaru froze.

"Who told you that you were half breeds?" He asked although he was pretty sure of the answer.

Izayoi smiled. "Foggy man!"

"You mean Jaken?"

"Uh huh!"

"I thought as much. Excuse me for a moment." He said before leaving the room. Inuyasha smirked knowing that Jaken was in for it. He laughed when moments later he heard Jaken scream. When Sesshomaru came back in the room he walked over to Taisho and Izayoi.

"Listen to me pups. What Jaken said was wrong. You are NOT half breeds. You are strong inus."

"Otay." They said before digging into their food.

Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks for saying that man."

"That goes for you also." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha was stunned. He was glad that Sesshomaru had accepted his pups but he never thought he'd accept HIM. He smiled. His brother really had changed and he was pretty sure it was all thanks to Rin.

After breakfast, Sesshomaru began setting up the party he was throwing in honor of the twins. He had invited some of their closest friends and allies. It was a blast. Everyone had fun and nobody snubbed or insulted Inuyasha or his family. He was happy. For the first time in his life Inuyasha didn't feel like an outcast.

That night after the party, Inuyasha told Kagome that he had a surprise for her in their room. When she got there she gasped. He had candles lit all over the room. There were rose petals surrounding the bed and on it. She turned to him and smiled.

"Oh Inuyasha! This is so sweet and romantic!"

He caressed her face and smirked. "Oh this ain't all babe. There's more to it."

"There's more?"

"Yep. Do you remember after the pups were born and I asked you what flavor I could use on you the next time I pupped you?" He asked pulling her into his arms and nuzzling her.

"Yeah." She shivered in delight as he kissed and nibbled her neck.

"Well I thought of the flavor I wanna use. I wanna try strawberry." He pulled back and looked at her. "I'm ready for another pup Kagome. What do you say?"

She smiled. "Ok."

He smiled back before he kissed her hungrily. In no time at all he had them both undressed and on the bed. He reached over to the stand beside the bed and picked up a bowl of strawberries. He smiled as he bit into a whole strawberry and slowly trailed it down her body before bringing it to her lips. He kissed her after she ate it. He moaned when his tongue entered her mouth.

"Mmm. I was right. You do taste good with strawberries. I wonder how you'll taste when I eat them off of ya?" He said smirking as he began placing slices of them on her body. He put a slice on each nipple, one on her belly button and one on her private area.

"Ready babe?" He asked smirking. She nodded. Her breath caught when he ate the peices from her breasts before slowly licking and sucking her nipples. He slowly licked his way to her belly button to eat the peice there before licking his way to his favorite peice. He moaned when he thrust his tongue inside her. She tasted so good!

"Inuyasha!" She gasped running her fingers through his silky hair. In no time at all he brought her to her release.

"Mm. Strawberries and cream. You tasted good babe." He said kissing his way back up to her mouth. "I'm gonna fuck ya so good babe. Are you ready for me?"

"Yes." She said before he thrust himself inside her.

"Oh fuck woman! You're always so damn tight!" He growled gritting his teeth as he began slowly thrusting in her.

"Oh! Inuyasha! Faster!"

"Ah! Oh yeah baby! You feel so damn good!" He moaned thrusting faster. He leaned down and captured her lips in a soul stealing kiss. He pulled out of her and lay on his back. Grabbing ahold of her hips, he impaled her on his thick length and hissed in pleasure.

"Fuck! Ride me baby! Ride me hard!" He moaned thrusting up into her.

"Inuyasha!" She threw her head back as she began to ride him.

"Oh fuck! Fuck me harder!" He growled and grabbed ahold of her hips as he slammed her down on his cock over and over again. Seeing her breasts bouncing in front of him was more than he could take. He sat up as she continued to grind her hips and took a nipple in his mouth.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped. He moaned as she began riding him harder and faster. He knew she wasn't going to last much longer and he wasn't far behind her.

"Oh god! I'm gonna come!" She said panting.

"I know baby." He said thrusting up into her wildly. Seconds later she screamed out in pleasure. Her release triggered his own.

"Oh fuck! I'm comin baby! I'm comin! Fuck! Fuck! Kagomeee!" He roared and threw his head back in bliss as spurt after spurt of his seed flooded her as he knotted inside her. He collapsed on the bed panting and pulled Kagome down with him. In no time at all they were both sound asleep.

In the next room Sesshomaru chuckled at the look on Rin's face.

"Whoa! We aren't even that loud." She said.

Sesshomaru smirked. "He must get it from father. You could hear that man a mile away."

"Sesshomaru!" Rin said blushing.

He laughed. "I bet in four months we'll be seeing another little Inuyasha running around."

Rin smiled. "That would be nice."


	3. Not again!

It had been four months since Inuyasha and Kagome had tried out Inuyasha's strawberry idea. Now Inuyasha was pacing back and forth as he listened to his mate's screams as she was giving birth again.

Miroku sighed. "Will you sit down and quit pacing Inuyasha. It's not like you haven't gone through this before."

"So what! Just cause she had pups once doesn't mean that nothing can't go wrong!" Inuyasha winced when he heard his mate scream in pain.

"I understand how you feel Inuyasha but you must remember that Kagome's a strong woman. Besides, she's a hanyou now so she can handle pain better than before." Miroku said smiling.

Inuyasha growled. "That ain't got nothin to do with it!" Before Miroku could respond they heard a baby cry.

"See Inuyasha, everything's fi-" Miroku was interrupted when Kagome began screaming again.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Oh no. Not again!" He said as he realized he was about to have another set of twins. He sighed in releif when he heard another baby crying. That is until Kagome began screaming again.

"What the fuck!?"

Miroku smirked. "Wow Inuyasha. You outdid yourself this time."

"Th-th-three p-pups?" He mumbled before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

Taisho walked up to Miroku. "Was wong wiff dada?"

Miroku smiled. "He just found out you're going to have three brothers and sisters."

His eyes lit up. "Tree of dem?"

"Yep."

Taisho smiled. "Iza! Iza! We gots tree brovers and sistas!"

"Yay!" She yelled jumping up and down.

About half an hour later Inuyasha came to and was allowed to see his mate and new pups. He was still in shock. He couldn't beleive they had triplets this time. His shock wore off when he saw the tiny pups in bed with Kagome. He walked up to her and kissed her before looking at them.

"Three huh?" He said still not quite beleiving it.

"Yeah. One girl and two boys." She said smiling.

The girl looked like Inuyasha except she had flecks of blue in her eyes. One of his son's had black hair and ears and his golden eyes. His other son had white hair with black streaks, his ears were white with black tips. He had Kagome's blue eyes with flecks of gold and had Inuyasha's purple demonic stripes on his cheeks.

"Now all we need to do is name them." Kagome said.

"Ok."

"How about I name her and you can name the boys?"

"Sounds good to me." He said.

"Let's name her Sakura."

"That's a good name. How about we name this little guy Ichigo?" He asked holding the boy with black hair.

"That sounds good. What about him?"

"Hm...how about Inukai? It was my grandfather's name."

She smiled. "It's a good name."

"I still can't beleive we had three pups this time. It's a good thing Sesshomaru let us move into the castle." He said. Kagome couldn't agree more.

"Go get Izayoi and Taisho. I'm sure they're ready to meet their new sibblings."

"Ok." He said before going to get them. When they all came back in the twins couldn't beleive they had three new sibblings instead of one.

"Wha are dem names?" Taisho asked.

"Her name is Sakura, his name is Ichigo and his name is Inukai." Kagome said pointing to each one.

"Sakwa, Ichi and Inkai? I wike dem names! Wha bout you Iza?"

She smiled. "Me yikes dem too!"

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled as they watched Taisho and Izayoi coo at their new sibblings. They still couldn't beleive that a taste of cherry had gotten them a set of twins and now because of a taste of strawberry they now had a set of triplets.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking. I liked how the cherry sucker got us the twins and the strawberries helped us get these three, but I don't think we should use anymore flavors when we make love for awhile."

Kagome laughed. "Are you sure? Because I would love to try out mint." She teased.

Inuyasha paled. "No way! I don't think so! As much as I love our pups, I don't want anymore anytime soon. Hell the next time we could wind up with six for all we know!" He said panicing.

She laughed. "I'm only teasing Inuyasha."

"You'd better be wench." He said before kissing her.

Even though they agreed to wait, it wasn't long before they tried out Kagome's idea with mint and they wound up with another boy and girl.


End file.
